The Ultimate Dare
by Asxcala
Summary: How could they do this! How could Neru ask this of me! I know it was fair, and that's how the game works... but, go on a date with Len Kagamine! That's... That's just too much! Rated T to be safe!


The Ultimate Dare

"What_?!"I whisper. She grins up at me, a wicked look in her eyes._

"_You heard me... You gotta kiss him!" _

…

I drag my feet as I walk up to my best friend's house. She's rich as all get out, so I'm used to the maids and chefs and private butlers in the Hatsune household that I could never even dream about in my own. I reach out then recoil slightly, then sigh, grabbing hold of the brass knocker and, well... knocking. The door opens instantly as the blue-haired girl's smiling face I'd come to know beams down at me.

"Rinny! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Not everyone's come yet, but I'm sure they will be here any minute!" I smile up at Miku and she leads me into the paradise I'd grown used to. She bounds up the stairs and beckons me up, I quickly follow Miku up to her own room. We plop down on her bed and read Avatar fan fiction until Miki, Luka, as well as Ia and Yukari come back up from the kitchen with a few heavily loaded platters. I lean back on my hands and prepare for the expected hug from Miki.

"Hiya! How are ya, Rin-rin?" I shrug and smile up at the pinkette.

"I'm doing fine, how 'bout you? How's Piko treating you?" The older girl grins and chuckles a little, blushing slightly.

"Heh, he's great! Though he could be a bit less weird, he's always keeping little secrets or whatever. Hey, Ia! You're with Oliver now, right? How's that going?" Ia smiles shyly and nods once, looking away and that's all we need from her, being how she is. Soon we were all joking and laughing about ridiculous lines from Zuko or Toph. When the door bell rang and Miku, Luka and I ran like children half our ages to greet three of our other friends. Akita Neru, Iroha and Defoko meet us with sets of gold, pink and violet eyes.

"Hey, Neru! How's everything at home?" Apparently, my friend wasn't aware that something probably was happening with her at home because the girl growls and snaps-

"Mind your own business, you jerk!" If the tealette is offended by this, she hid it with a usual smile and waves to the others.

" Nice to see all of you, come on in!"

…

"So... whatcha guys wanna do now, everyone?" Miki shrugs and lies more comfortably on her side still smiling. Ia and Yukari just yawn and look back at Miku. Neru refuses to look at Miku as she looks through a Samsung magazine, smirking at the different phones and accessories. Defoko and Iroha just fish for more popcorn from the same bag. But Luka grins evilly and snatches a spare flashlight.

"Well, since we've already told scary stories, how bout some truth or dare?" The group of girls begin to smirk as well and nod in unison, I just fumble with the buttons in my pajama shirt, knowing they wouldn't involve me or I could just say 'truth' and get it over with.

Defoko speaks up and says "How 'bout a little spin? If you pick 'dare' you get to choose the next person to get a dare and when!" Everyone hoots out in agreement and I face-palm, knowing I'm not going to get involved anyway, so I could just enjoy the show.

Miki smirks as well, pointing her own flashlight at Miku's face as the greenette shields her eyes.

"Miku, truth or dare?" Miku smirks.

"Dare, I'm not afraid!" The pinkette grins a mile wide.

"I _dare_ you to go visit your great aunt this weekend!" Miku jumps back slightly, at a loss for words and we all laugh teasingly, for we all knew that Great Granny Hatsune was the creepiest old spinster in all of Japan! But her lip quivers as she regains her strength, flashing her light at Neru.

"Akita Neru... Truth, or, dare?" The flaxen haired girl frowns further and bats the devise away from her face.

"Dare, okay, fine, just get it over with!" She says quite ticked off. But the girl teases her further by saying-

" I dare _you, _to go out on a date with _Len Kagamine_!" Neru's face turns bright red and we all laugh again, because everyone but the boy in question knew of her monster crush on the blonde boy. She stutters and fidgets and finally shrieks-

"Y-you idiot!" Then she turns to me which makes me very nervous.

"Rin, truth... _truth_ or dare?!" She says, her voice still shaky and without thinking I say the first word that comes to mind, quite... _quite _stupidly.

"D-dare." The girl calms slightly and smirks cruelly.

"I dare you to go on the date instead and..." her smirk becomes an evil open-toothed grin "you have to kiss him!"

My world stops.

Then everything is spinning and it won't stop swirling round and round. My blue eyes widen unnaturally and my vision is creepily stretched, but I don't even notice. After what seems like hours of this silence in my mind, despite their endless laughter and teasing, I force my mouth to speak.

"_What_?!" I whisper. She grins up at me, a wicked look in her eyes.

"You heard me... You gotta kiss him!"

TBC

_Author's Note: Requested fan fiction for MirrorSound! You're welcome! Rin x Len two (or three) shot, hope you liked this one and read the rest! Sorry for such a late update, but, here it is!_


End file.
